Dovewings kits
by Blacklily of AC
Summary: This is after "A new hope" Dovewing is expecting and Bumblestripe is conserned. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have been acting up, And there is a visitor in the shadowclan borders. Will the kits be Tigerhearts, or Bumblestripes? Im not good at summarys. My first fanfic!
1. prolog

**I had this rewritten by a friend! Mysticalsparkle helped a lot! Here it is!**

. Rain fell from the dark clouds that covered the sun, drenching a grey she-cats pelt. Dovewing ran as fast as she could, then stopped, and pricked her ears. She heard the thrumming paw steps of her clan mate, Bumblestripe, chasing after her.

"Dovewing come back!" Dovewing heard him scream. Everything changed after Firestar died. Bramblestar tried his best to calm the clan after the battle but everything was wrong. Dovewing sighed. I wish I could tell Bumblestripe but I just can't, she thought. She didn't want to tell Bumblestripe about the kits or about her meeting Tigerheart. I never tell him about Tigerheart, she thought. She also didn't want to tell him that she was bearing his kits. Instead, she wanted to run away from everything; Firestars death, meeting Tigerheart, and not following the warrior code. But she just couldn't. The pouring rain that kept coming down made it hard her vision blurry. She couldn't see, and ran into a wall of brambles. She winced as blood trickled out of the small wounds. She looked around but couldn't find a way out. Her eyes widened as Bumblestripe cornered her.

"Why won't you tell me why you are so big Dovewing?" he mewed, his sparkling amber eyes full of concern. Dovewing straitened.

"You are the reason, Bumblestripe. But why do you care so much? You should care about what happened in the battle!" she meowed. "Why do you only care about me having your kits?"

**Way better I think!**


	2. RUN!

Hey ummm, I am new at this so I don't know how to type an author's note. I want to do a interview with the characters. So here it goes:

Interview

Moonstar: hey! Welcome to the interview for dovewings kits! We are interviewing:

Tigerheart,

Dovewing,

Bumblestripe,

Moonstar (me),

Firestar's ghost,

Brambleclaw,

Tigerstar,

Bob,

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelinebobl inelinelinelinelinelineline

Moonstar: hello! Sorry about the short prolog, in this chapter we are going to have a dramatic scene. (as far as dramatic I can go ;))

Tigerheart: uh, I love dovewing! Not bumblestripe!

Dovewing: get away you mouse brain!

Bumblestripe: yeah! Dovewing is mine!

Dovewing: hey! (glares at bumblestripe) who ever said I was yours?

Bumblestripe: well your exspecting my kits aren't you?

Dovewing: who said they were YOURS!

Bumblestrip: Bob did! (glances at bob)

Bob: no I didn't! moonstar made this story! Blame her!

Moonstar: bob, SHUT THE **** UP!

Dovewing: who knows! They could be tigerhearts!

Tigerheart: realy?

Dovewing: no they aren't! that was an example mousebrain!

Bob and tigerheart: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Bramblestar: FIRESTAR! OH FIRESTAR! I WISH YOU WERE HERE!

Firestar's ghost: I am here.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs out of the room.)

Firestar's ghost: where did everyone go?

Chapter starts now!

Bumblestripes POV

"dovewing why are you trying to run from me?" bumblestripe murmured "do you love me?" dovewing sighed "bunblestripe there are things that need to be kept hidden". And with that she ran off toward camp. What has happened to dovewing? I thought she loved me. Bumblestripe padded into camp, His tail and head drooping. Blossomfall came running up to him. "hey bumblestripe! Are you ok?" bumblestripe sighed and mewed "I don't think dovewing loves me." Blossemfal put her tail over his shoulders and said "bumblestripe, she is probably just having a moment. You look tierd go rest in the warriors den". Bumblestripe sighed and padded over to the warriors den. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes and had a dream.

Bumblestripe's dream

He was walking through a forest. As he walked he noticed the ground started to change into gravel. He saw a pure long haired white tom flying in the sky. The tom came down to him. "Hello, I am Whitestorm" the tom said. "I see you are having problems with dovewing" at this bumblestripe was shocked! "how did you know?" whitestorm sighed, "do you not know that she has been seeing a thunderclan tom?"

CLIFEE! Im not that good at this. Sorry its short! And plz review! No one has even looked at my prolog :,(

Is it that boring? Im only three days old on this site! Is it good? Bad? Is it to short? (did you like the interview?) plz tell me! Or pm me if you wanna gimme some tips. Thx!


	3. LIAR AND BETRAYAL?

Moonstar: "Hey! I'm back! I only got 2 freaking reviews! Review if you want a other chapee after this one! Tell your friends!

Oh and my last sentence was…. (she has been seeing a THUNDERCLAN tom) I meant *SHADOWCLAN* OOPS!" (oh and I don't own ANY of the warriors books or anything that is warrior related *not even a cat!*)

Tigerheart: "hey!"

Bumblestrip: "hhmmmm, will you change it in this chapter?"

Moonstar: "maybe."

Dovewing:" look what I found!" (dovewing shoves a big bucket of hockey clothes toward bob)

Bob: "cool! You found the hockey clothes for my game!"

Tigerheart: "it looks a bit old fashion to me"

Dovewing: "aaahhh!" (Falls into bucket)

Bumblestripe: "you ok?"

Dovewing: "yeah," (gets out with a hockey mask on)

Tigerheart: "hey! You kinda look like-"

Dovewing: (turns on chainsaw )

Moonstar: "where did that come from?"

Bob: "uh eh eh eh"

Dovewing: "tigerheart!" (chases tigerheart with chainsaw)

Bob: "hhhmmm im hungry, lets get Chinese!"

Bumblestripe, graystrip and lionblaze: (doing the chicken dance) "compo chicken! Agouti chicken! Sweet and sour chiken! Do the mooshoo! Moo-"

Moonstar: uh

Bumblestripe, graystripe and lionblaze: (now doing the worm) "-ooshoo! Mo shoo Mo shoo Mo shoo!"

Graystrip: "break a fortion cookie!"

Bumblestripe: (looks at tigerheart) "FORTION COOKIE!"

Moonstar: "uh let's start the chapter before bumblestripe realizes that tigerheart is NOT a fortion cookie!"

(!SNAP!)

START CHAPTER!

Bumblestripes pov

Bumblestripe was surprised as he looked at this white cat "what do you mean? Dovewing would never do that!" he whispered. Whitestrom sighed "bumblestripe, I'm sorry but she used to. She doesn't know when to tell you so I did." Bumblestrip whimpered and turned around and fled. He had no idea where he was going but he wanted to get out of that forest. He woke up panting. 'dovewing betrayed me, should I tell her I know?' he thought with a shiver. 'not now' and with that he went out of the warriors den.

Dovewing pov

While bumblestripe was resting, dovewing was eating fresh kill with cinderheart. "Hey how are the kits?" asked dovewing. "oh fine! Firekit opened his eyes today!" cinderheart mewed. Dovewing gasped! She thought how excited lionblaze would be when the rest of the kits eyes opened up. "Does lionblaze know?" cinderheart giggled "no, not yet" dovewing wondered where her kits were "where are they now?" she asked. "With hollyleaf. Her kits wanted to play with them and hollyleaf insisted I come out for a bit" she mewed. Dovewing was still amazed that cinderhearts kit's came out a quarter of a moon after hollyleaf's did. 'I still don't know why I never caught hollyleaf with mousewhisker before or after the battle' she thought. "Hey, jayfeather never let me see your kits. What do they look like?" cinderheart giggled "Oh! Why don't you come and see?" dovewing gasped "But jayfeather would kill me!" cinderheart laughed "So don't tell him!" dovewing sighed "ok I will"

Dovewing followed cinderheart inside the nursery. Hollyleaf sighed with relief as cinderheart came back inside. "There you are! I was tempted to come get you!" hollyleaf mewed. Cinderheart laughed "ok ok! I'm back! Dovewing wanted to see the kits" she mewed. Hollyleaf turned over and dovewing saw seven kits fighting at her belly. "Come on over here my lovely's" cinderheart cooed while using her tail to sweep over three tiny kits gently. Dovewing stared at the three kits squirming at her belly. "this is juniperkit," she pointed to a golden tabby she cat that looked like a replica of lionblaze, dovewing purred "this is streamkit" she stroked a gray blue tabby she cat with her tail. "And this is firekit, in honor of firestar" cinderheart turned her gaze to a tom that looked exactly like firestar. Dovewing purred. 'There so tiny!' she thought. A flash of gilt streamed through her as she looked down at her own belly. Big enough to hold a huge rabbit. "lionblaze should be proud" dovewing mewed. Cinderheart laghed. "Yeah! He is really protective over them" dovewing snorted hollyleaf cleared her throat "Don't you wanna see my kits to?" she soughed playfully. Dovewing laughed "I'm coming!"

She went over to wear hollyleaf was. Cinderheart gasped as she saw all of hollyleafs kits eyes were open "their eyes! Awwww!" dovewing mewed as she saw her kits play with each other's paws. "this one is dewkit" she nodded toward a tiny black she cat with blue highlights and jay blue eyes " and this is silverkit" she gazed at a silver she cat with blue gray tabby stripes and icy blue eyes.

"And this is emeraldkit" a light brown shecat with silver tabby stripes and emerald green eyes "and this is redkit" she stroked a jetblack tom with red highlights and red paws with sharp silver eyes. "Whoa! What a cat, his paws are so red!" dovewig gasped at redkit. Hollyleaf laughed "yeah! That's what mousewhisker said" she mewed. Dovewing giggled "I gotta go. See you all later!" and with that she turned around and left the warm nursery.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high ledge for clan meeting!" bramblestar's mew echoed through the camp. All the cats came out into the clearing wondering what was happening. "thunderclan has two apprentices who are eligible enough to have their warrior names" cherrypaw and molepaw jumped excitedly. "cherrypaw, molepaw please come forward." Cherrypaw and her brother molepaw did. "cherrypaw, you have been an energetic little apprentice and has done as you are told. Do you except and will follow the warrior code even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do"

"then by the powers of starclan I name you, cherryfrost. May starclan honor and respect your loyalty" "Cherryfrost! Cherryfrost!" the clan yowled.

"molepaw, step forward." Molepaw did "molepaw you are a loyal and would be an honorable warrior. Do you except and will follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do"

"then by the power of starclan I name you, molenose. May starclan honor and respect your loyalty.

"molenose! Molenose!" the clan cheered. The clan went up to greet molenose and cherryfrost. Poppyfrost and berrynose looked at their kits, Pride in their gaze. Dovewing laughed and went into the warriors den. Bumblestripe was in there looking at her with sorrow in his gaze.

"I know your secret " bumblestripe mewed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were visiting a shadowclan tom?" dovewing gasped "bumblestrip I-" bumblestripe cut her off "dovewing. I knew you loved him, but you're not seeing him any more are you?" dovewing sighed "bumblestrip, no I am not seeing him anymore. He betrayed me and that's what I get for not following the warrior code" bumblestripe looked at her with relief in his gaze "do you love me dovewing?" he whispered "yes bumblestripe I do! But how did you know I used to see a shadowclan tom?" bumblestripe sighed "whitestorm told me. I had a dream but I'm so glad you stopped. But why see him?" dovewing looked at bumblestripe, longing in her gaze. "Because I loved him. But not anymore" she said. Anger fillinf her eyes. "so, are the kits mine?" bumblestripe asked "yes. They are." Bumblestripe's eyes filled with love as he started to groom her head. "I'm sorry I got mad at you dovewing" he said between licks "I'm sorry to bumblestripe" bumblestripe continued to groom her and then he said "dovewing I love you." "I love you to bumblestripe"

How was that? Plz gimme more reviews! So I can know how many people read my story! I need at least five more reviews to continue my book! This chapter is longer than my other one. Plz review! Oh and I'm thinking of writing a other storie after im done with this one! Plz review! Pm me to gimme some tips! Or review to but plz review! Oh do you want me to put a lemon in my book? Just review to letme know!


	4. LOVE OF LIFE!

**Moonstar: "Hey everyone who read my book! Like 225 people did! I will try to capitalize letters. I am new to this so I hope I'm doing ok so far! If you need anything review and ask!"**

**Tigerheart: "You could at least get me a latte."**

**Moonstar: "How is that in the picture?"**

**Tigerheart: "Who cares how it's in the picture! Some cat is DYING of thirst over here! You could at least get me some sprite!" **

**Dovewing: "Get some water moron!"**

**Tigerheart: "So it is true! You lying heart breaker!"**

**Bumblestripe: "Uh I don't think that's how you spell lying."**

**Tigerheart: "Does Moonstar know?"**

**Moonstar: "Spelling check only has; dying and dyeing. I don't know which ones which."**

**Tigerheart: "I like dying more!"**

**Dovewing: "Sometimes I wish you would die!"**

**Tigerheart: "Ok I'll ****DIE****! TIE-DYEING YEAH!"**

**Bumblestrip: (Shakes head)**

**Moonstar: "Guys this interview sucks"**

**Bumblestrip: "We need something funny"**

**Dovewing: "Bumblestripe, did you snap Tigerheart in half yesterday?"**

**Bumblestripe: "Would he be here if I did?"**

**Tigerheart: "Yeah! He snapped his back as he came running towards me."**

**Bumblestripe: "I got it from Graystripe."**

**Dovewing: "This is NOT funny. I hope the chapter is way better."**

**Moonstar: "Hey! You guys are the ones who control the story here! Do something!"**

**Tigerheart: (watching dirty jobs)**

**Dovewing: "isn't that of the air?"**

**Tigerheart: "haven't you heard of Netflix?"**

**Dovewing: "Yes moron! I want to watch Eagle eye!" **

**Tigerheart: "How about ****MY LITTLE PONEY!**

**Bumblestripe: "Yeah! ****MY LITTLE PONEY FOREVER!**

**Bob: "****MY LITTLE PONEY! YEAH! MY LITTLE PONEY PARTY!"**

**Graystripe: "Invite everyone! Cause, **

'**YOU GOTTA SHARE! YOU GOTTA CARE!' ~Quoted Pinkypie"**

**Moonstar: "Never show My Little Pony to your cats!"**

**Dovewing: "I still think the interview sucked."**

**Moonstar: "Yeah, let's go to the mall!"**

**Dovewing: "Okay!"**

bob

Bumblestripe's pov

**(1 moon later {sorry I just don't have the time to type everything}****)**

Rain was pounding on the forest floor as Ivypool, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Toadstep and Squirrelflight hunted in the wet weather. "I wonder if we will find anything in this wet place," Berrynose growled. Bumblestripe's stomach bellowed with hunger. This leaffall, prey was scarce. Even Dovewing didn't have that much when she came in from a hunting patrol. 'I hope the kits will be healthy when there born,' He thought. 'I hope they will be born before leafbare.' Bumblestripe sighed, maybe he could talk with Jayfeather about it. "Let's split up," Squirrelflight mewed. "Ivypool, go with Toadstep and Lionblaze, go with Berrynose, Bumblestripe with me." The cat's split up into groups and set out to hunt. As Bumblestripe was walking through the forest with Squirrelflight, he saw that her eyes were glazed. "Are you ok Squirrelflight?" Squirrelflight sighed, "Not really, being deputy is very hard Bumblestripe. Bramblestar is trying his best to be the best leader he can be but," She sighed. Bumblestripe pitied the poor warrior. Bramblestar was having a hard time being a leader. When firestar died, the poor deputy had a bunch to do and no experience. Now he is better and more comfortable with being clan leader, but still has some issues. Squirrelflight has been happier when Bramblestar made her deputy. Now the two were mates again and Squirrelflight was the happiest thing ever. "What about him?" Squirrelflight looked at him, "It's not about him, it's just,"

"I am going to have his kits."

**{Sorry! I am at writers block hear! I'm going to do dovewings kits in the next chappe! Now it's dovewings pov!(I just figured out how to do bold, like I said im new!)****}**

Dovewings pov

Dovewing was sitting in the nursery with, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. "Bramblestar says in two moons, my kits will be apprentices! It should be three but the clan needs more apprentices." Hollyleaf mewed. She sounded really happy that she could get out of the nursery. Dovewing sighed, 'When will my kits come?' Dovewing thought. She started to walk out of the nursery when she felt a sharp shooting pain in her stomach. She stumbled forward as another spasm of pain passed. "Aaaahhhhhh!" She yelped and fell to the ground, and was about to black out from the pain when she herd Cinderheart scream "Get Jayfeather! Dovewing is having kits!"

**How you like it? CLIFFEE!**

**I am having writers block so Pleez tell me how you think her kits should look like! Pm me or review! Actually review! I need em! Sorry it was so short. I had horrible writers block! If you want more I need seven more reviews! I did better at grammer and spelling right? TTTTEEEEELLLLL MMMEEEEE! Just type a review in the blue box down hear**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	5. KITS!

**HELLO PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD OR MARSHINS!****Oh and thank Mysticsparkle for helping me so much!**

**Moonstar is back! Oh and I forgot hollyleaf is dead **** oops! I love hollyleaf so let's just say she never died okay?**

**Bumblestripe: "Is Dovewing ok?"**

**Moonstar: "Yes Bumblestripe. She is in the middle of kitting so this interview is gonna be short."**

**Tigerheart: "If people want to read more, more people should be visiting and reviewing! Who cares if it sucks?"**

**Bumblestripe: "I know right?"**

**Moonstar: "Who doesn't own any books or any cats?"**

**All: "MOONSTAR!"**

**This is the closest to a line you get. Yay!**

Dovewings pov

Dovewing woke with a jolt, panting. Pain stabbed her swollen stomach. She let out a deep breathe. The smoky grey she-cat flinched at the pain. Her brilliant blue eyes were clouded with pain and wide with fear. She looked around the nursery. Suddenly, she let out a cry of pain and Hollyleaf, was standing next to her, Eyes filled with sympathy.

"Dovewing, Jayfeather is coming" she said. Dovewing shook her head with pain. Hollyleaf stroked her with her tail. "Jayfeather will be here soon" she cooed. "Let me go see what is taking him so long." Hollyleaf ran out of the nursery, only to appear moments later with Jayfeather by her side. In his mouth, he had many herbs, and looking closer, Dovewing saw that borage was one of them. Another spasm made her wince and Jayfeather gently placed a paw on her stomach, his clouded blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Get ready. The first kit is coming," he meowed. Dovewing nodded, and mentally tried to prepare herself for the pain that was sure to come.

It was worse than she could have ever imagined, and she felt like she was going to die. At the entrance, Dovewing could see Bumblestripe trying to get past Hollyleaf, who was blocking the entrance. Dovewing smiled, before starting to yowl in pain. She could feel a kit coming out, and closed her eyes. Jayfeather nipped the sac, and started to lick the small kit's fur the wrong way to help it start breathing. He then placed the kit near Dovewing's belly, and picked up the next kit.

There were four kits in all, and Dovewing smiled at the sight. Hollyleaf had finally let Bumblestripe in, and he licked her frantically.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his green eyes wide. Dovewing nodded, and sighed happily. For the first time, she was able to look at her kits.

The first was a smoky grey blue shecat. The second was a dark grey shecat and black and orange flecks. The third was a fierce looking kitty. She was a dark gray shecat with white ear tipes and white under belly and paws. The fourth was a white shecat, with black and orange flecks all over.

"There beautiful, Dovewing," Bumblestripe murmured. "I think we should name them," Dovewing said to Bumblestripe. Dovewing looked back at her kits and sighed. "The gray blue shecat we can name Dreamkit, because she looks like she came from a dream." She mewed.

Bumblestripe stroked a dark gray shecat and mewed, "The dark one we should call Emberkit." Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe and whispered, "The fierce one we should call, Darkkit. She will be a great warrior by the looks of her." Bumblestripe chuckled softly. "And the dainty white one we can name Featherkit." Bumblestripe said with a spark of happiness in his eyes.

Then Dovewing curled up around her beautiful kits and fell asleep.

**Bumblestripes POV (So where we left of we will start from the last chapter****)**

Bumblestripe stared at this shecat. She looked really scared and was shuffling her paws in embarrassment. "Bumblestripe, will you tell Bramblestar? I don't want him worrying about me when he should be worrying about the clan." She sighed. Bumblestripe looked at Squirrelflight. "No of course not! If you need anything just ask me." And with that they picked up there freshkill and headed for camp.

As Bumblestripe entered camp He heard a shriek from the nursery, "Get Jayfeather! Dovewing is having kits!".

**YEAH! IM DONE! THAT TOOK FOR EVER TO WRITE ! sorry its still short! And thank you mysticsparkle for helping me! You have no clue how much she helped! She is my Co-writer for this book! Thanks you so much for reading! R & R! (More is coming but later! Happy holloween!)**

**~Moonstar of nightclan~**


	6. UPDATE

**More will be on the way! Just wait please! It may be a wile but it will be here soon! Just a reminder so no one thinks it's a one shot. (I have no clue what that is)**

**Moonstar of nightclan ;)**


	7. TIGERHEART TIME

**Hello! Why only 1 review? Seriously! Don't people appreciate the written word that people take there time out of there life to write? Don't people appreciate my work? Review if you do! I'm going crazy here!**

**Tigerheart: "Well! Someone knows how I feel! I'm alone sitting in the corner while Dovewing is smooching with Bumblestripe!"**

**Dovewing: "Hey! This chapter was going to be about you! Foxheart!"**

**Tigerheeart: "Realy?"**

**Bumblestripe: (Whatching his kits rollerskate with Miley Cyrus) **

**Featherkit: "Miley! Watch me!"**

**Miley: "Who wants to see my Prom dress?"**

**All kits and Bumblestripe: "MMMEEEE!"**

**Miley: (Puts on clown costume and blue wig and stands on a bull and runs around the world in 80 seconds) **

**Kits: "CCCCOOOOOOOOLLLL!"**

**Random TV guy: "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NO BODY ELSE!"**

**Moonstar: "Again? Seriously?"**

**Random TV guy: "THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVER WHELEMED! AND WHEN YOU-"**

**Kits: (Sings with TV guy) "SMILE AT THE GROUND ANYONE COULD TELL THAT YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL!"**

**Moonstar: "Wow. Okay, Uh-"**

**Miley: "HEY! I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERES MY NUMBER! SO PUNCH ME TODAY!"**

**Bumblestripe: "I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG-"**

**Kits: (Sing with Bumblestripe) "THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES GET ON YOUR NEREVES! I KNOW A-"(etc. etc.)**

**Dovewing: "Bumblestripe! Stop doing that!"**

**Tigerheart: (Looks at Dovewing) "Wanna play a game of Geon cube?"**

**Dovewing: "Shure!"**

**Tigerhearts POV**

Tigerheart was on a hunting patrol near the Shadowclan border. Tawnypelt, who was in the lead stopped, "Thrush!" She whispered. Tigerhert held up his tail to signal that he would get it.

Tigerheart got into a hunters crouch and carefully and quietly padded over to the thrush, he bent down and was about to pounce when he saw Dawnpelt pounce right on top of the Thrush and killed it swiftly with one bite.

Tigerheart looked at his littermate, anger lit his eyes. "Dawnpelt! That was my thrush!" Danwpelt just shrugged and mewed, "Well you were a little slow to catch it." And with that she padded away

Tigerheart padded into camp. He managed to catch, 2 mice, 1 vole, and one squirrel that crossed the thunderclan border right as Tigerheart took one pawstep after dawnpelt caught his thrush.

'_Stupid mouse-brain,'___he thought with anger. He took a fledgling of the fresh-kill pile and went to sit with Lillyclaw.

"Hey Tigerheart!" Lillypelt mewed. Every clanmate knew that Lillyclaw had a crush on Tigerheart. Tigerheart just sighed and replied, "Hey Lillyclaw, did Howlfang Hurt you this morning?" He mewed with mocking laughter. Lillyfang playfully snarled at him and playfully hissed, "Yeah, he said that I should put some catmint in your fledgling."

Tigerheart laughed at her playfully, "As if he could try." Lillyclaw snorted, '_She looks so cute when she laughs,'_ He thought. He silently scolded himself and thought, 'S_hould I feel guilty? Do I still love Dovewing?' _He snarled to himself, _'no. I should love someone else'_ And with that, he kept on playing with lillyclaw, and howlfang.

**Dovewings POV (Sorry I don't know shadowclan warriors **** So I made Lillyclaw and Howlfang and Lillyclaaw will only be in my book one more time. Hopfully unless one of my lovely viewers Reviews and tells me a shdowclan shecat who has a protective brother! Tell me her name and her bros name and maybe a lot of shadowclan. I don't own any of the books, I get them from the library. **** I wish I owned them **_**someday..)**_

Dovewing padded out of the nursery, her kits following her. Bramblestar had called a clan meeting, and all of the cats were in camp. They padded out of there dens and looked up at there leader.

"We have 7 young apprentices who I think have done there training and are ready to become full Warriors of Thunderclan." Bramblestar yowled.

Silverpaw, Dewpaw, Redpaw, and Emeraldpaw came padding torwards there leader, surprise on there faces. Juniperpaw, Firepaw, and Streampaw followed, Surprise and excitement lit there gazes.

Bramblestar looked at the apprentices, then he summoned the apprentices to step forward.

The apprentices were all now full Warriors of Thuderclan. Their names were,

Junipersong

Streameyes

Firewater

Dewbliss

Silvermoss

Emeraldmint

And Redblaze.

The new warriors bounded over to their clan-mates, to share their news.

When the clan started to part, Bramblestar mewed, "Wait! There are some little warriors who are ready to become apprentices."

Dovewings kits bounded over to Bramblestar. Brmblestar gazed at the kits, he then named them and gave them mentors,

Featherpaw had Blossemfall,

Amberpaw had Molenose,

Darkpaw had Cherryfrost,

And Dreampaw had Icecloud.

Dovewing stared at her kits, She was glowing with pride. She twined tails with Bumblestripe, and they went to the warriors den, Dovewing was glad to be back.

**Six moons later. (Sorry! I will do Squirrelflights kits in the next chapter! And sorry for the rush!)**

Dovewings kits came running into the camp. They had got there warrior names this sunhigh and they where very excited. There names were,

Darkflight,

Embermoon,

Dreamspirit and feathershine.

Dovewing had finaly had what she always wanted,

A family.

**There will be more! Just wait!**


	8. TIGERHEARTS KITS!

**Okay, so, I have not added a chapter in like 4 days. So, I will add one now **** I am working on, "A Dream of a Ghost" so if you want to check that out go ahead and R&R. Thank you for the people who reviewed! God Bless all of you who read my horrible writings! And thank you SO much fawndapple! You have NO clue how much she helped! Oh and I changed Lillyclaw to Deadclaw.**

**Tigerheart: "Well it's about time! I finally get a chapter!"**

**Deadclaw: "Yeah! No one reviewed to tell Dreamsoul about a shadowclan she-cat with a over protective brother, so I stay!"**

**Dovewing: "I have a Family! I have a Family!" (Pouncing in a circle)**

**Bumblestripe: "Erin Hunter has a way of screwing up the USA"**

**(Skiping in a circle)**

**Dreamsoul: SHUT UP!**

**Dreamsoul: "Why do you have the same name as me?"**

**Dreamsoul: Because your name is cool and I like it so I took it from your story and made it my name! MWHAHAHA!**

**Dreamsoul: "How can you tell if it's me the cat from the book, or you, the author?"**

**Dreamsoul: If you look close enough, you can tell. (Looks at " that only Dreamsoul from the book has, that when she speaks appears)**

**Dreamsoul: "OH!"**

**Dreamsoul: Yeah.**

**Dreamsoul: "Cool!"**

**Bob: "I want a part!"**

**Tigerheart: "You just got one"**

**Tigerstar: "HEHEHE!"**

**Deadclaw: "No one knows what I look like! Here is my Bio;**

**Name: Deadclaw**

**Description: Black she-cat with creamy colored blots all over flank, creamy colored eyes.**

**Personality: Sweet, fierce, mighty, strong and feisty. **

**History: Her mom and dad are evil. They were rouges that Shadowclan let into the clan only Lillyclaw and her brother know that there evil.**

**Family: Mom- Chainclaw- Silver tabby she-cat with chain like silver eyes. **

**Dad- Bloodscar- black tom with red streaks in pelt, blood-shot eyes.**

**Siblings- Howlfang- Silver and red tabby tom with blood-shot eyes**

**Blackeye- Black and silver tabby she-cat with black eyes**

**Screechclaw- night-blueish blackish she-cat with dark night blue eyes. Long Long Long Silver claws**

**Mate: Tigerheart**

"**Thanks!"**

**Bumblestripe: "FAMILY REUNION!" **

**Dreamsoul: (roles eyes) Start the chapter already!**

**DREAMSOUL: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Chapter!**

…**..**

**Tigerhearts POV**

Tigerheart was sitting in the clearing in the shadowclan camp. He was staring at the nursery where his love, Lillyclaw lay.

'_Would this be the same if it where Dovewing?' _He thought.

He was thinking about Dovewing and Lillyclaw until He herd a loud shriek from the nursery.

'_the kits!'_ his mind screamed as he jumped up and ran to the nursery.

…..

(**1 moon later. Say thank you for the people who did NOT review. You can skip the birthing and naming! HA! TAKE THAT!)**

**STILL TIGER'S POV!**

Tigerheart was in the nursery visiting his mate, Deadclaw.

Deadclaw was laying in her nest, there 4 kits snuggling against her belly. Deadclaw looked up at Tigerheart, Her eyes where clouded with sleep. "Hello Tigerheart." She cooed.

Tigerheart purred. He looked down at his kits,

'_3 toms and a she-cat!' _He thought. The she-cat was a Little Black Tabby.

Her eyes where a dark silver. "Darkkit" He whisperd.

Tigerheart tor his gaze off of the little she-cat and onto a dark, tawny and ebony tabby tom. "Ebonykiy" he cooed. Ebonykit's eyes where open. He had amber like eyes.

His tail swiped a Little Golden tabby tom. "Hello, Sunkit" He mewed. He remembered when Sunkit opened his eyes. They were Creamy

Colored like his mothers.

Last but not least, "Blinkkit" He thought aloud.

Blinkkit, They named after he opened his eyes. They could'nt figure out his name, but when He opened his eyes, He blinked a lot.

Blinkkit was a creamy colored tom with dark blue patches around his flank. His eyes where a dark blue.

"They are beautiful" Tigerheart mewed, for about the 60th time that dawn.

**They lived happily ever after! THE END! Oh! There is more! This is just TIGERHEART! There will be squirrelflight in the next chapter! **

**OH! Here are the kits warrior names!**

**Blinkrock**

**Sunblaze**

**Ebonyripple**

**And Darkstand. If you do not like darkstand, her name is Darkblade!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Dreamsoul of technoclan!**


	9. THIS IS THE END! or is it?

**HOLA! Ok, I left it on a cliff hanger, so I am not adding another chapter to this. I hope you liked it so far. So, if any of you want to write the next story, you may. There is no more to come my fans! So, Review, and maybe you can write the things that have not happened yet.**

**Will one of Dovewing's and Bumblestripes kits fall in love with one of Tigerhearts?**

**Will Tigerheart feel he truly belongs to Dovewing?**

**Will Bumblestripe ever get his own Nintendo 3DS? Find out if someone wants to adopt, and create the next story for,**

**DOVEWINGS KITS!**


	10. ATTENTION

**Due to medical issues, Blacklily00, has not been able to update her stories for the past 6 months. We are very very srry. please be a bit more patient.**

**Thank you,**

**The little writing voices inside Blacklily00's head.**

_**For complaining people who think this would be against the rules:**_

ELMO APPEARED AND EVERYONE DIED THE END.


End file.
